JJ's world
by candydrop227
Summary: The Sequal to Courtney Mason's world, Read first story before this rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Jen's p.o.v**

I remember after a party last year dad

grounded me for three months but most

of the time he is a softy.

" Jennifer I'm coming in." said Duncan.

" Oh are you trying to act like Mr.

Bigshot again dad?" I ask with a mocking tone.

Dad looks at me then again oh my gosh I forgot

to take out my ring oh crap!

" What is that?" Duncan asked slowly.

" Its a belly button ring dad."

I say twisting my head. " Jen you got a percing

why and when?" asked Duncan. " Because I'm fifteen,

I can do what I want when I want to do so. You know what?

Maybe just to prove my power I could

just go stick my tounge through a boys mouth oh

and on my birthday." I say. Dad is twitching this is

hillarious. " Jennifer why are you so complecated?"

Duncan screamed. " You wasted or something?"

I ask him. " When did you learn terms like

this?" Duncan asked. " When I started dating

Ross, speaking of him I think he is

here buhbye daddy." I said. Let

me leave let me leave. He grabs

my shoulder. " What?" I practucly

yell. " One way or another your

gonna go back to the old Jen do

I make myself clear?" Duncan asked. " Crystle."

I reply. Why am I always so mean to dad? I can't

help it! I ran out the door

and hopped on to Ross' motercycle. " Hey babe."

said Ross. " Hey." I say in my admirable drive

to crusty's a pizza place. We sat

down and had a great date until he excused

himself to go to the bathrooom after

he had been gone for about ten minutes

I went to find him. I opened the bathroom door

only to see him making-out with Amy Walsh. I cleared

my throat. " Jen." Ross said without

even looking at me. " Jen wait!" exclaimed Ross

" Why should I?" I ask upset. " Um." said Ross

I run out of that pizza place and run in an alley

I was crying buckets for probably an hour

before I had decided to go home. I was walking

when I saw my dad in his car and swollowed.

I walked to the car holding back tears.

I opened the passenger door and got

in waiting for him to yell. " Where have you

been?" asked Duncan. " I went

out for pizza." I said almost crying.

Duncan looked stmpithitic. " So where does this

Ross guy live?" said Duncan furious. I took him

to Ross' house and Duncan got out and started

pounding on the door.

**Duncan' s p.o.v**

Even if Ross' dad was Mike Tyson I was going to

throw a punch at him. I was pounding on the door.

" Duncan what are you doing here?" asked a red headed

nerd. " Oh my gosh!" I shouted.

" May I help you?" asked Harold. " Yeah do

you have a son named Ross?" I asked boiling

mad that my daughter's boyfriend was

_Harold's_ son. " Yes I um your daughter is the one

he cheated on isn't she?" asked the dweeb.

I nod my head. So I'm about to punch

Harold's face in when my car starts up.

I look behind me and Jen is out cold and some

maniac is stealing my car. They drive off before I can catch

them and now I'm dealing with two problems Jen

and telling Courtney.

**Courtney's p.o.v**

" So Jen was in my car and a guy stole it

and I have no idea where they went." Duncan said.

" You lost our teenage daughter nice going Duncan." I

screamed but then hugged him seeing how scared he

was. " We will find her even if she is in Hawii." I said

**Jen's p.o.v**

I was looking over at my dad talking to Ross' dad and

then I feel something cold on my head when

I wake up..

**A/N**

**The sequal is here! Where is Jen?**

**What happened to her?**

**What do you think of this chapter **

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Finding Jen

**I'm back! So I had started this chapter like a million years ago but I started working on a diffrent story and forgot to save it sorry. Please forgive me! **

**Jen's p.o.v**

I was looking over at my dad talking to Ross' dad and

then I feel something cold on my head when I wake up..

I'm in a hotel room with no clothes on and nobody in sight.

I look around the room and find my clothes all my money is

gone my ipod and cellphone gone me where am I? I look out

my window to see a beach. So one things for sure I'm not in

Toronto. I climb out my window and start roaming the beach.

After about two hours I'm on a desserted beach and I start to cry

This is all because of me! if I wouldn't have started dating Ross

I would be fine!I would be at home with my teady bear and my

nightlight I know I'm fifteen but I want it I want my mom I want

daddy I want someone here! I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Little dudette are you alright?" asked a man probably the same

age as my parents in a cowboy hat with a blonde girl standing next

to him. " Who are you?" I asked crying alittle. " Jen is that you?" the

guy asked. " Oh my gosh Geoff Bridgette!" I said happily. " Where are

Dunan and Court?" Bridgette asked looking around. " In Toronto." I

said keeping my tears back as memories flash through my head of last night.

_" Yo Vince we found this girl on the street! Tom take her to the hotel room_

_we can have some fun." Vince and Tom dragged me to the room. When_

_we got there all I remember is yelling._

end flashback. ( I know I never said flashback but that was a flashback)

"Did you run away?" asked Geoff. " No I think I got kidnapped." I said

honostly. "Where am I?" I added quickly. " You're in Malibu dudette."

Geoff answered. " Come on sweetie we'll take you to our house

and call your parents then we'll take you sight seeing in L.A how does

that sound?" asked a obviously pregnet Bridgette. " Sounds fine

thanks." I said sweetly. " No prob." Geoff said as we walked to there

house which was a few minutes away. Bridgette cleaned me up and

let me wear a blue hoddie and some shorts.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

I was pacing back and forth where is Jen? Around three my phone

rung I was hoping it was the police with info on Jen but it was Geoff.

_" Hey Duncan let me guess Jen's gone right?" Geoff asked. _

_" How'd you know did Courtney post it on facebook or something?"_

_I asked. " No I found her on the beach crying. then Bridge and I took_

_her to our house and I called you and Bridgette is cleaning her up."_

_Geoff said. " Let me talk to Jen!" I practucly yelled. " Okay dude."_

_Geoff said. After a while I heard Jen's voice. " Hey daddy." Jen_

_almost cried. " Hey Jen listin your mother and I will be in Malibu_

_as soon as we get a flight okay?" I said. " Okay." Jenn said crying._

_" Bye." Jenspoke and hung up the phone._

" **Courtney Leah Mason James Geoff and Bridgette found**

**Jennifer Naiomi James on the beach so she is in Malibu so**

**get your butt down here!" **I yelled. Courtney came

flying down the stairs as we rushed to the airport.

In a matter of hours we were in Malibu and we

got a cab and went to Geoff and Bridgette's house.

We basicly barged in and heard Jen on the piono.

" Na na na na na na na na I was sitting on the

pourch alone and waiting for everything

everyone can you blaim me?" Jen sung.

" Jen!" Courtney and I hugged her. I went

to Geoff. " Hey Geoff thanks." I said to him.

" Oh just so you know I always knew about

Jen." Geoff whispered. " How?" I asked. " Well

about fifteen years ago I met a guy named Trent

and he told me a story about seeing this one

girl in the park abandoned bleeding with a baby in

her arms, then I asked who he said Courtney Mason

I started flipping out he told me she was yours

and was named Jennifer." said Geoff. I chuckled.

Court went on a walk and Heather left her there

giving birth in the park. Wait a second Trent thought

oh my gosh did he think ah crap!

" Duncan I gotta ask you something?" Geoff said

seriously. " Shoot." I said. " Well Bridgete is pregnet

and we are married but am I ready to have a baby?"

Geoff asked. " Every time I say shoot someone

tells me someone is pregnent." I say under

my breath. " Look Geoff if you love Bridgette

it shouldn't be a problem think of it like this

tgibk of how much you love Bridgette you'll

love your baby ten million times more." I said.

" Thanks dude." Geoff said.

" Your welcome I gotta jet Geoff nice seeing you

and Bridgette." I said.

" Bye bro!" Geoff yelled. Courtney Jen and I went to the

cab and flew back to Toronto.


	3. Am I?

**Jen's p.o.v**

**1 month later**

So I was back home yay! I couldn't

sleep while I was gone don't think I'm soft but

I need my teady bear but in my

defence when my dad was fifteen he had a teady bear too! I think.

But anyway I feel kind of sick.

I was back at school. " Hey Jen I found out that

Ross' real name is Harold Junior!" my best friend

Lola exclimed. I burst out laughing. " I used to bully him all

the time in New York when I was younger." I said still laughing.

" Oh thats right you were born in Manhattan." Lola said.

" Actully I was born in a park."I said. She

started laughing. I put my hands on my hips. " Whats

so funny?" I asked. " That poster." she said pionting

behind me. I turned around it was me and some guy

walking near a hotel. I feel sick again I grabbed the

nearest thing which just happened to be Mr. Anderson

and threw up all over him. I looked at him he was red

with anger. " **Jennifer James to my office!"** Yelled

. " I'm sorry." I said laughing. I went to

his office and he called my house and I heard my dad

laughing. " Cody man chill keep her there and I'll pick

her up and you don't put this on her record got it!" yelled

dad through the phone. " Okay Duncan." said

scared. " Jen go and sit in the waiting room." said.

In a few minutes dad was there and we left. " Now Jen

no matter how funny it is you don't need to puke on

Cody even if he was obssessed with your aunt Gwen

in high school and he is married to a very tall girl named Sierra."

Duncan laughed. " Okay dad I just felt sick." I said. " Wait what is

today?" I asked. " The thirteenth why?" dad asked. I knew the answer

I couldn't tell him though he was my dad I'm late. " Math test tomorrow."

I lied. " Oh okay. " dad said as we got home. " Wheres mom?" I asked.

" In our room." dad said. Before he could ask why I ran up there barged

in and locked the door. " Mom I need to talk to you." I said. " What?"

She asked. " Um well I'm." I couldn't finish my sentence. Mom walked

over to me. " Your what sweetie?" mom asked. " I'm late." I said.

" Late for what?" Mom asked. " No _late_." I said again. " Oh!"

mom said in suprise. " Well have you ever had-." I inturupted her.

" No." I said. Wait a second California. I swallowed hard did

those guys they did or one of them did. " In California I woke up

in a hotel I remember two guys Tom and Vick one of them might

have." mom stopped me. " Jen I'll be right back." mom said going

into her bathroom. She came out with a box. It said pregnancy test

on it she handed it to me. and pointed to the bathroom. I walked in.

I took the test and waited for what seemed to be the longest minute

of my life. I looked at the test. and...

**A/N**

**Is Jen fifteen and pregnet find out in the next chapter**


	4. Dads

I looked and looked at it throwing it in the garbage

It was me of coarse I was the one who got kidnaped

I was the girl who is pregnet at fifteen. I walked out

of the bathroom and looked at my mom. "I'm pregnet." I say crying.

"Its not your fault baby. Its that boys fault." said mom. I was crying.

Dad came in. " Hey whats wrong?" dad asked. " Um mom is seeing

if I'm good enough for the school play." I said. " Your auditioning for

Romeo and Juilet the musical?" dad said with disbelief. " Yes!" I said

Like it was obvious. I walked out of the room and went to mine where

I called Bridgette.

_" Hello?" asked Bridgette._

_" Hi Bridgette its Jen, is there anyone in your nieborhood named Tom or Vince?_

_I asked._

_" Yeah the twins are at our house now." Bridgette said._

_" Um can I talk to them I found an Ipod in the jacket." I lied._

_" Okay." Bridgette saidd handing over the phone._

_" Hello this is Vince." I reconized the voice._

_" Um yeas I heard that you got a girl of the street." I said in a discised voice._

_" Yeah she is really good at the stuff." Vince said. _

_My jaw dropped oh my gosh._

_" Well what about her have you seen her since?" I asked._

_" No why?" Vince asked. _

_" Because she is pregnet." I said._

_" What how would you know that?" Vince asked._

_" Because I'm her and I'm pregnet with your baby." I said._

_"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't even want to do it_

_its just my brother he always does everthing right so_

_I have to do somethings I'll give you my number I'll help_

_I promise." Vince said. _

_" I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you." I said._

He gave me his number and I walked around for a bit .

How am I going to tell dad let me see I could not tell him

but then in nine months what do I say um heres your

grandkid. Mom came and got me. " Jen when are

you going to tell your father?" mom asked. " I don't know

mom it wasn't my choise for any of this.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

Coutney went to get Jen while I was watching tv I slipt into the

bathroom knocking over the garbage I picked it up and saw a

pregnancy test Courtney is pregnet again yes! I'm having another

kid. I walked downstairs. " Princess you gonna tell Jen or you want

me to?" I asked. " Tell Jen what honey?" Courtney asked. " Jen your

mother is pregnet." I said. " No I'm not Duncan." Courtney said.

" If your not who." I stopped and looked at Jen. " Oh my gosh!"

I said.

**A/N**

**What will Duncan say will Jen keep the baby **


	5. suprise! we got the beat

" Jennifer I thought you knew better than this!" I screamed.

Jen was crying. " Go to your room NOW!" I screamed.

Jen did what I told her to. Courtney came up to me.

" Duncan you were really hard on her you should

have asked her to explain." Courtney said calmly.

" Why so she could tell me she is irrespocipal." I yelled.

Now Courtney was crying " No so she could tell you

she was forced in California not because she wanted to

because she had to." Courtney yelled and stormed upstairs.

Who dare do that to Duncan James' daughter. Oh my gosh.

Jen this is really hard on her I need to talk to her. I went to

her room. " Jen." I said coming in. " Yes daddy?" she asked.

I go on her bed next to her. " I'm sorry I over reacted a tad." I said.

Hey when did I become a prep. Jen starts laughing heck I was laughing too.

" So you gonna keep the baby?" I asked. " Yeah I think I can do it."

Jen said sitting up. " Lets call the doctor." I said.

Jen nodded. We made an appointment for her after school

tomorrow.

**The next morning**

**Jen's p.o.v**

Okay Jen nobody knows you are pregnet you can get through this.

Ross comes up to me. " Jenna can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He took my hand. " I'm sorry Jenna I want

you back I think I'm in love with you." Ross said. I was looking

at his black hair. " Ross there is something going on right now

that I can't tell anyone." I said. looking down. He pulls my chin up.

" Jen I don't care what it is tell me." Ross said. " The night we broke

up my dad went to your house I was with him he was talking to

your dad I got hit with something and woke up in Malibu where

I got." I choked. " You got what?" Ross asked. " Forced to sleep

with Vince." I said crying. He stiffened up nobody in this school had

ever seen me cry he put my head to his chest. " Its okay Jen at least

nothing else happened." Ross said. I pulled my head away and

wiped off the tears. " Thats not all." I whispered. " What else?"  
Ross asked. " I'm kinda sorta having a baby." I said cooly.

" You're pregnet?" Ross asked. I nod. He takes my hand.

" Jen I'll help you because I love you." Ross said. He kissed me.

I kissed him back " I love you too." I whispered. And walked off

to class. After school dad was in the parking lot. I walked to him

and he led me to the car mom was in there so I sat in the back.

When we got to the doctors office I went in with mom while dad

waited outside. " Ms. James aren't you a little young to have a baby?"

said . " Aren't you a little short to be a doctor." I said.

" You know you remind of Duncan James" he muttered. " Oh

you mean my dad." I said. All of a sudden he was nice. We

listened to the heartbeat it was beautiful I recorded it on my cellphone.

As soon as we left I sent it to Vince after all he was the father.


	6. My side

**Vince's p.o.v**

Okay so let me tell you what really happend

So there is a mocha skinned girl in an alley

she is obviously wasted because she is dancing

like crazy I go up to her. " Hey are you okay?" I ask.

" Um nooooo my boyfriend cheated on me with

some slut and I'm in an alley dancing like crazy!" she said

like she was excited. " I'm Vince by the way." I said offering

a hand. " I'm Jen or Jenna or Jenny or whatever you wanna

call me." she said laughing. " Come on my parents own a hotel

I'll get you a room for the night." I say grabbing her hand.

" Thank you." Jen said. I take her to the hotel and help

her into a room. I am about to leave when. " Wait

stay with me please." Jen said. " Okay." I said getting

on a chair. She is coming towards me I look at her eyes and

I'm in a trance she kisses me I kiss her back and thats how

we ended up having a baby and as for her flashbacks we

watched a movie it was ironic that my brother and I were

in it. Yeah I wanna be famous my brother doesn't. And that

is how Jen got pregnet.

**Now**

I was thinking about being a dad when I am only fourteen

I don't even know how old she is so I go to talk to my

uncle Geoff someone I can trust. He wasn't really my uncle

but he is like an uncle to me both my parents are mean.

So I walk to his house.

" Yo uncle Geoff." I said pounding on the door. " Come

on in Vince." I heard Geoff yell. I walk in the house and

go to Geoff. " Uncle Geoff can I talk to you?" I asked.

" Sure dude whats up." Geoff said sitting on the couch.

" Well you know that Jen girl who was staying with you?"

I asked. " Yeah what about her?" Geoff asked. " Well

um when she was in town we kinda had a little fling."

I confessed. Geoff eyes lifted up. " You did what with

Duncan's daughter?" Geoff said. " We had a fling

and I'm not sure how she thinks of it." I said. " Okay

well why are you telling me this it really shouldn't

be a problem unless she is pregnet or something." Geoff said.

I scrached my head. " Well." I said. " You got her pregnet!" uncle Geoff

yelled. " Yeah." I said looking at the ground. My phone rung. It was a text from

Jen I played it all I heard was like bump bump bump. " What the heck is this?" I asked.

" Vince I think thats your kids heartbeat I don't know why but I felt happy.

" Geoff do we have to tell my parents?" I asked. " Dude I have to tell my sister

that you gotta a girl pregnet." said Geoff. the door closed. " Who got who

pregnet?" asked my aunt Bridgette. " Vince got Duncan's daughter pregnet." Geoff

said. " What?!" Bridgette exclaimed. " Well always nice to see you guys." I said

walking to the door. I left and walked home I had to tell my parents my mom was

really mean some times but Vincent Burroemurto does not give up it is

not in my latin blood.


	7. A droped bomb

**Jen's p.o.v**

So I am trying out for the musical I decided because

Ross is doing it too. I go and sit in the audience while

everyone sings the same song over and over. " Jennifer James."

the director calls I go up on stage. " Start singing action!" the director

commanded. I pulled out some papers. " You are the sun the moon

and the night you are my everything everythings so right it wont take

another summer another spring another fall now I have you don't

need anything at all." I sung. The director was crying I must of been

really good. " That was the best audition today congrats Juilet!" the

director said. I got offstage quickly and went home I am Juliet yay!

**Vince's p.o.v**

" Hey Tom." I said greeting my brother as I walked inside. " You hear from

your girlfriend again?" asked Tom. " What?" I asked.

I haven't told anyone but Geoff and Bridgette. " I read

your texts about your one night stand how you got

Jennifer pregnet I know everything." said Tom. " Please don't tell."

I pleeded. " Vinceint Jerome Burromuetro get in here this instant!"

mom yelled. Tom mouthed to late. I slowly walk to the kitchen.

I saw my mothers raven hair and my dads black hair. " Alejandro

we are going to be grandparents." my mother exclaimed. I saw three

suitcases. I gulped. " Goodbye son." dad said. " Heather say goodbye."

dad said. " I refuse get out!" my mom yelled. I grabbed the cases and left.

I called Jen. I was crying wait I'm tough I don't cry!

_" Hello?" Jen asked._

_" Hey Jen its me Vince." I said. _

_" Oh whats up?" she asked._

_" My parents found out and kicked me out." I said._

_" Oh my gosh your mom really is evil." she said._

_" You have no idea." I said. _

_" Where are you staying?" she asked. _

_" I don't really know maybe Geoff and Bridgette's._

_Wait Jen do you know what really happened that night?" I asked. _

_" Yeah you forced me to sleep with you." she said angry._

_" No I didn't." I said._

_" Then what happened." she asked. _

_I explained to her._

_" Oh my gosh! I made the first move." she said I could tell she was embarssed._

_" Well I know you want me babe." I said pretty cocky._

_" In your dreams." she said I knew she was blushing._

_" Well I got to go sweatheart I'll call you later." I said. _

_" Wait!" she said._

_" What?" I asked._

_" I really don't want you like that, maybe I do but I have a boyfriend." she said._

_I got angry. " You mean the guy that cheated on you!" I screamed._

_" Yeah. He apoligised!" she said defending him._

_" How do you know that he is really sorry?" I asked. _

_" He loves me!" she screamed._

_" No he doesn't!" I screamed._

_" He doesn't love me?" she said back._

_" No I love you!" I screamed the I realized what I said. _

_" You love me?" she said cockily._

_" No i don't!" I said quickly._

_" You love me!" She said even more cocky._

_" Fine I'll call you later let me know alright." I said._

_" Kay bye." she said. I hung up the phone._

I walked to Geoff's house. " Yo uncle Geoff." I yelled

pounding on the door. Bridgette answered. " Come on in." Bridgette said.

" Bridgette can I stay here?" I asked. " Sure Vince just tell us what happened." Bridgette

said. I told her and Geoff. " Man thats harsh dude." Geoff said. " I know." I said.

" Geoff you know what I'm thinking?" Bridgette asked. " I do!" said a orange head

who came in on a vine. " Izzy!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed. " Who the heck is this?"

I asked. " This is Izzy she is kinda crazy." Geoff whispered. " Well bye bye!" Izzy said jumping

out the window. " Alright." I said. And with that I went to bed.


	8. Thinking

**Jen's p.o.v**

I slowly got up for school I thought about Ross and I thought about Vince on one hand Ross had is my boyfriend in the other Vince is the father of my baby. I had to think mom was driving me to school and when we got in the perfect song to help me not think of my baby baby I sighed and turned off the radio. " Mom I'm worried." I said. " Why sweetie?" she asked. " Because what if people find out about the baby what will I do?" I asked once I got to school. " Lets hope they don't." mom said. I got out of the car. I slowly walked my back was killing me and I felt as sick as ever to top it all off I ran into Jessica Sanders the meanest girl at the school. " Hey dweeb." Jessica smirked. " Buzz off Jess." I say before pushing her out of my way. She grabs me. " What?" I spit out. Jessica smirks and punches me in the face. " Nothing." Jessica says. I tackle her and she kicks me in the stomach. " Stop." I say silently. I was panting and she was kinda concerned I guess. " Whats wrong?" Jessica asked. " Um I can't tell you." I said panting. I grabbed my lunch bag and threw up in there. I slowly got up. " Jen you sure your okay?" Jessica asked. " Positive." I reply. Going to class. I look back and she is looking at me with concern on her face. " Jen tell me I wont tell anyone." Jessica begged. I knew that she'd stop annoying me if I lied. " I just have the stomach flu no big deal." I said going in the classroom.

**Vince's p.o.v**

" Yo Vince dude!" Geoff called. " Yeah uncle Geoff?" I asked. " Pack up dude we are going to Toronto." Geoff said. " What why?" asked really confused. " For you to meet Jen offically." Geoff said. Jen wow I really have it bad for one night stand girl the only problem is she is pregnet I mean its my child and she is cool but I'm not sure about her. Well Toronto here comes Vince.

**A/N**

**Short chapter I know but I just had to end it there!**

**What will happen when Vince gets to Toronto?**

**Diid Jessica affect the baby?**

**Find out in the next chapter of JJ's World**


	9. Old friend

**Jen's p.o.v**

" , I kinda got kicked in the stomach is the baby okay?" I asked. " Lay down." commanded. I did as I was told and he put the goo on my stomach. " Yeah Jennifer the babies are fine." Dr..Pollmens said. Wait did he just say babies? " Um did you just say babies?" I asked making sure if I heard correct. " Yeah I'd say its yep its triplets." said. " Triplets as in three." I screamed. " Yep." said. I got up and heard him mutter " Duncan James' daughter." I quickly walked home and saw my mother talking to someone. " Bridgette?" I asked. " Jen hi." Bridgette said. " Hey." I said to my favorite aunt. (not really her aunt) " Hey." I knew that voice. I turned around. " Vince." was all I said. " Um mom I went to the doctor today and got some news." I said turning back towards my mother. "What is it dear?" my mother asked concerned. " Triplets." I said. " T-triplets?" my mom asked just as I had. I simply nodded. " Oh gosh I'm fifteen and I'm gonna have three kids." VInce mumbled. " Technicly I have the triplets all you do is be the dad." I said kind of teasing him. " Oh really?" he asked playfully. " Really." I said. Vince just shook his head. I knew it was probab;y best for me to run. We ran playfully until he caught me we were standing so close both leaning in. " Jen Vince dinners ready!" my mom called. We stopped leaning in and went to get dinner. There was a knock on the door. " Come in!" I called. Ross came in. " Hey babe who is this?" Ross said looking at Vince. " Vince Burrmurto nice to meet you." Vince said. " Wait Burrmurto as in Alejandro Burrmurto?" my mom asked. Vince nodded. " Heather?" " My mother." Vince replied. " Oh you poor child." my mom said before exiting leaving me alone with Vince and Ross. " This your baby daddy?" Ross asked. " Yeah I'm her baby daddy you the guy who cheated on her?" Vince asked. " Whatever dude I'm out." Ross said giving me a quick kiss then leaving. Then Vince looked at me as if to say ' I'm your baby daddy we should be together' " We can't not now anyway." I said going upstairs. " Mom!" I called. " In here sweetie." mom said. I went in my parents room. " Mom I don't know what to do I'm in love with both of them." I cried. " Oh honey your heart knows what it wants follow it." my mom said. I nodded. I knew what I was going to do. I'm going to do it after I get dressed better. I went in my bedroom and put on my fancy shirt I looked and the mirror and gasped I had a baby bump it was tiny but it still stuck out. What am I going to do! " Mom!" I yelled. Mom came running into my room. " Jen whats wrong?" she asked. I pointed at my baby bump. She nodded. " Come on lets go shopping." mom said. We went downstairs. " Vince we're going to the mall you wanna come?" my mom asked. " Sure." We went into the car and drove to the mall. Vince went to the skatepark while mom and I went to the matirnity clothes. There was actually some cute clothes. I probably picked out like 67 new outfits but we're rich so we can handle it. " Mom I want chicken wings." I said as I went to the food court. I was pretty sure I heard my mom say something but I let it go. Then I got some chicken wings and sat down at a table. After I finished my wings I went to find mom or Vince. " Jenna?" I heard someone ask. Nobody calls me that. Back in New York Alli! " Alli?" I asked. Sure enough it was Alli. " Jenna your my best friend in the whole world so I have to tell you I lost my V-card." Alli said. " When?" I asked. " Last week." she answered. " Who?" I asked. She seemed hesitant. " P-peter." " Peter my ex Peter?" I asked. She nodded. Jen let it go you haven't seen him in a year. " Alli I lost mine too but I'm pr-. " " Your pregant?" she whispered. I nodded. " Triplets." I said. " Wow can I meet the baby daddy?" she asked. I nodded. I went to the skatepark. " Oh my gosh!" I said quiet enough for only me to hear. Vince was kissing Jessica.


	10. Hurtful

**Jen's p.o.v**

Now I know I'm staying with Ross. I cleared my throat. Vince turned around. " Hey Jen you know Jessica?" Vince asked kind of nearvous. " Yeah we know each other." I said. " You two know each other?" Jessica asked. " Lets just say he is an ex and we are never getting back together." I said glaring at Vince. " Jen you said it yourslef we can't be together." Vince said. " I said not now." I corrected him. " Well I didn't know." Vince said. " When are you going back to Malibu?" I asked. " Jen I moved here to help!" Vince yelled. " I don't need your help its your fault anyway and I don't even know if I'm going to or not!" I yelled. Vince seemed to soften after that. " Jen we need to talk." Vince said. " Obviously." I said walking out of the park. I got out my cell and called mom. "No answer is this my mother?" Jen called out furiously.

**Courtney's p.o.v**

Courtney was talking on the phone with Bridgette. " Really Courtney?" Bridgette asked. " Yeah Duncan doesn't know neither does Jen how am I supposed to do this again Bridgette?" Courtney cried. " Relax Courtn- oh." Bridgette began panting heavily. " Bridge you okay?" Courtney asked. " My water just broke!" Bridgette exclaimed. " Oh I'm coming Bridge." Courtney left the mall to pick up her best friend.

**Hospital**

I was waiting I had called Geoff and Duncan was here good time to tell him. " Hey Duncan." I said going up to him. " Hey Princess." Duncan said. " I got to tell you something." I said. " Shoot." Duncan said. " I'm pregnet." Courtney said. " What babe this is great!" Duncan said kissing me.  
" Hey Princess." " Yeah?" I asked. " Where's Jen?" Duncan asked. " Oh crap!" I said face-palming myself. " The mall." I said. " You left her at the mall?" Duncan exclaimed. I nodded.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

I quickly got in my car and raced to the mall to pick up Jen and Vince. I called her.

"_Hey Jen." _

_" Daddy where are you?_

_I'm coming to the mall your mom forgot you._

_Well thanks mom._

_ha Okay so" Duncan stopped talking._

_Daddy? Daddy? Daddy answer._

**Jen's p.o.v**

_" Daddy? Daddy? Daddy answer me._

I heard a crash. " Dad?" I asked again. " Jen." I heard from behind me. " Vince." I answered simply. " Whats wrong?" he asked. " My dad he called me and I heard a crash and I don't know where he is." I cried. " Oh I'll call Geoff he'll pick us up." Vince said. I looked at him. " That isn't the point I think he crashed." I said. " Ba-." " Don't call me babe." I said. " Fine _Dear_." " Vince said. I hit him. " Ow!" " Take this serious.." Jen blacked out.

**Vince's p.o.v**

" Jen?" I asked as she blacked out. I dialed 9-1-1. " 911 whats your emergancy?" asked the lady. " My pregnet girlfriend just fainted." I said. " Whats your location?" " The Mall of Toronto." " Okay we are sending an amblance now." man is it just me or was she really annoying. " Hey!" I heard. I turned around and saw _Jessica_. " Jen's pregnet?" she asked. Uh-oh she is going to kill me. " No." I said. " But you said she was." Jessica said. " Well she isn't." I said. " I'm not forgetting what I heard Vince now tell me the truth." she ordered. "Fine she is pregnet." I said. An ambulance was heard. " Oh my gosh." Jessica said. " What?" I asked. " The fight." she cried. " What fight?" I asked confused. " Today me and her got in a fight but I didn't know she was pregnet!" Jessica exclaimed. " What! You were the reason she had to go to the hospital!" I shouted. " Vince." Jessica pleeded. Just then they came bursting in taking Jen and I to the hospital.

**As of today this chapter is complete! Why did Jen black out? Is Duncan okay? Why did I put so many babies in this story? Find out almost all of this and more in the next chapter. **


End file.
